The Game of Love
by CrimsonRaine87
Summary: A story featuring two original characters. Skye doesn't take Irvine's feelings for her seriously because of his reputation as a flirt and thinks he's just playing games. Starr has feelings for Squall, but because of his cold disposition believes he doesn't feel the same way about her. After Skye accidentally confesses Starr's feelings to Squall, things start to change in Dollet.


This is a story I wrote back in middle school (around 2001 or so) and rewrote a few (dozen) times. It features my own original character Skye Amari, and a friend's original character Starr Kinneas, who is Irvine's younger sister. Some things may be inaccurate because it's been so long since I played the game and I don't remember a lot of things that well, but I also changed up the game's storyline to fit my own.

* * *

The Game of Love

She watched him from behind a tree as he trained with his gunblade in the training center of the Garden. His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and the look in his eyes was intense. He paused for a moment taking a deep breath and gathering energy for his next attack. Starr Kinneas could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched Squall Leonheart from afar, as she always did. Squall swung his gunblade with great force and shouted, "Renzokuken!" He unleashed his most powerful attack. The attack sliced through the air cutting into a group of trees, one of them being a tree close to where Starr was hiding. She let out a yell as it fell too close to her then quickly covered her mouth. "Shit! Did he hear me?" Squall turned his head and looked in her direction searching the trees. She gulped lightly, "Guess so…"

Starr stepped out from the shadows smiling and trying her best not to look as nervous as she felt. "Hey Squall, you training too? I uh, was going to train with my sword blaster but um, I thought I'd be polite and wait until you were done." She rested her hand on the hilt of the weapon hanging at her hip. He eyed her saying nothing, his beautiful but cold blue eyes sent chills down her spine. Squall suddenly walked up to her staring down into her eyes as he loomed over her. Starr began to grow uncomfortable under his hard gaze as he looked down on her. "_What's with him all of a sudden_?" she thought to herself.

"What is your problem?" he suddenly asked.

Starr blinked in surprise. "H-huh? What do you mean?" she asked nervously. The question had caught her off guard.

The frown on his handsome face was unnerving. "You're always following me, staring at me, spying on me…it's beginning to get suspicious." His voice was hard and cold.

Starr could feel her cheeks turning red. "_He notices!_?" She began to stutter trying to think of something, anything, that would ease his suspicion, "Uh, well, I-I, um…" Nothing came. What could she say? And stuttering was only making her sound even more suspicious.

Squall narrowed his eyes, "Are you spying…for Seifer?" He took a step closer, his grip on his gunblade tightening.

Starr's eyes widened in shock, "What?" Things went from bad to worse. He took another step toward her causing her to step back. "Well?" he asked sternly.

Suddenly Skye Amari, Starr's best friend, intervened. "Hey!" she shouted. She had come looking for Starr and saw her talking to Squall. Not wanting to interrupt she had stayed back, but it was clear things were going badly. She ran up placing herself between Starr and Squall. Skye planted a hand firmly on Squall's chest and pushed him back, "Back off Squall, don't try to start something with my friend just because you're paranoid. She didn't mean any harm and she's not spying for that asshole Seifer." She wasn't intimidated by his hard gaze and stern expression.

Squall glanced past Skye at Starr then back to Skye again, "Then why is she always watching me? Stalking a person is awfully suspicious, and she does it a lot. What other explanation is there besides spying?"

Skye grew annoyed with this oblivious idiot, was he really so dense? "What is wrong you, you've never liked someone before? Haven't you ever heard of spying on your crush?" Skye gasped, "Oh!" She grabbed her mouth but it was too late. Squall's eyes widened in surprise.

"Skye!" Starr shouted from behind her.

Skye spun around to face Starr, "I'm so sorry, it slipped! He was just getting on my nerves!"

Starr's face was bright red as she yelled, "I can't believe you, you big mouth!"

Skye laughed nervously, "You're uh, not going to kill me are you?"

Starr pulled out her blade gripping the hilt with both hands, "Yes!"

Skye hung her head and shook it sadly at her friend's decision. She then jumped back to give distance between them and whipped out her long barrel pistol aiming it at Starr's head, "Very well…"

Squall blinked looking at Starr then Skye and muttered, "Girls don't make sense…"

They paid no attention to him. Starr made the first move rushing at Skye lifting her blade over her head and bringing it down hard, but Skye dodged and rolled coming up behind Starr. Starr spun around using the momentum to swing her blade hard but Skye quickly ducked down and Starr's blade slammed into the trunk of a tree that was behind Skye. Starr jerked but was unable to free her blade. Skye popped up behind her putting her gun to the back of Starr's head, "Game over." She pulled the trigger...

*Click*

"Huh?" She pulled the trigger again, another click. Nothing happened. Skye checked her gun, "Out of ammo again? I should really remember to check this thing more often."

Starr wiggled and pulled her weapon managing to free her blade from the tree and hung it on her belt again, "Yeah, or you're going to get yourself killed one of these days during a battle."

Skye shrugged and tossed the unloaded gun over her shoulder, "Too much trouble. Maybe I should switch to swords or something, they don't run out of ammo. Hey, you wanna go to the cafeteria and meet the others?"

"Sure."

They walked out of the training center together chatting as if nothing happened. Squall just stood there for a second, dumbfounded. "Girls…really don't make sense…" He sheathed his gunblade and walked out of the training center behind them keeping a safe distance.

Irvine Kinneas stepped out from behind the tree he'd been standing behind after watching the current events unfold; he had been looking for his sister and found more than he bargained for. "Phew, that was close." he murmured. "It would have been unfortunate to lose my little sister or Skye." Though he had a feeling Skye was already aware the gun was out of ammo and the girls had no real intention of harming each other. It was their way of escaping a very awkward situation. He walked over to where Skye's gun was laying on the ground and picked it up examining it. "I should return it to her, it would be the polite thing to do." Irvine reached into his coat taking out some ammo and loaded the gun without checking what kind it was. He cocked it and aimed it at a large stone then fired. There was a sudden explosion that sent Irvine flying back and knocked his hat off as rocks and debris scattered around him. He quickly sat up wide-eyed, "What the hell!?" As the dust cleared he saw a large hole in the training center wall that the explosion had made. He looked at the gun in his hand, "How the hell does Skye handle a weapon like this? She must be a lot stronger than I thought!" He heard the voices of other Garden students running up to see what had happened. He quickly grabbed his hat putting it back on and tipped it low over his face then walked out of the training center quickly whistling innocently.

* * *

Starr and Skye met the others in the cafeteria. Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Quistis Trepe, and Selphie Tilmitt were all sitting at one of the tables talking. Zell seemed to be sulking as he sat with his arms crossed and head hung.

"What's wrong Zell?" Skye asked as she took a seat.

"Tch! They're out of hot dogs again! Damn it!" He leaned forward putting his arms on the table and rested his chin on top of them grumbling to himself.

Starr took a seat next to Skye. "Right…that's a perfectly legitimate reason to be depressed."

"It is for me..." he muttered.

"So where were you guys?" Selphie asked.

"We were in the training center." Starr answered.

Rinoa looked at her, "That's where Squall said he was going, did you guys see him?" She actually meant did Starr see him. The others were already aware of her feelings for Squall.

Skye cleared her throat, "Y-yeah, you could say that..." She glanced over at Starr but Starr said nothing, she simply hung her head and sighed quietly.

Quistis leaned over to Skye and whispered, "What's wrong with Starr?"

"She's having a bit of a bad day…" Skye whispered back. Quistis just nodded and dropped the subject.

Shortly after, Squall walked into the cafeteria with Irvine following close behind. Zell sat up when he saw them, "What's up guys?" he asked, seeming to recover from his hot dog depression.

Squall just nodded to him in greeting walking past and Irvine shrugged, "Not much, as usual. It's boring as hell around here without any missions."

Zell nodded, "I heard that, man. I can't wait until we get to see more action."

"Life isn't all about 'action', Zell." Quistis remarked.

"Easy for you to say, women are too calm." Zell muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Squall walked over to a pillar next to the table and leaned against it folding his arms. He seemed to be brooding. Starr lifted her eyes and glanced at him. He suddenly looked back at her and she quickly looked away. "_I can't believe Skye and her big mouth! Now things are going to be awkward between us. I probably won't even be able to stalk-um, watch him anymore_." she thought.

Irvine walked up to Skye who was leaning on her hand with her elbow rested on the table talking with the others, she didn't even seem to notice him. He cleared his throat lightly, "Uh, hey Skye." She turned to face him, "Oh, hey." she said in a less than pleased tone. Skye always seemed to be bothered by him though he wasn't really sure why. Maybe it was because of all those unwanted advances he always made on her, or the fact that after he flirted with her and was rejected he was flirting with another woman soon after. But she was the challenge he enjoyed the most.

Irvine reached into his coat and pulled out her gun holding it out to her, "Found it in the training center, figured I'd return it to you." She took the gun from him and checked it, "It's loaded." Irvine blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Well uh, I-I had extra ammo so I just thought I'd reload it for you." Skye put the gun away in its holster and smiled up at him, "Thanks Irvine." He loved it when she smiled, she had a beautiful smile. He became his usual confident ladies' man self again and gave her a charming grin and a wink, "Well, anything for a pretty lady."

And just as soon as it had appeared the smile was gone. Skye was happy he was being serious, but he ruined the moment with his flirting game, as usual. She rolled her eyes sighing heavily and Starr shook her head, "You just can't help yourself can you? One of these days you're going to hit on the wrong girl and she's going to hit on you back...right in the nuts." She swung her hand and playfully hit just above Irvine's groin with the back of her hand.

"Agh, my male pride!" he cried jokingly grabbing his crotch.

Everyone started laughing except Squall, his head was down and he didn't even seem to be paying attention anymore. Starr looked at him and her smile faded, "_He's even more distant than usual, but now I can't even ask him what's bothering him. _" Though she was sure she probably wouldn't have had the courage to do it before anyway.

Other students in the cafeteria became more quiet all of a sudden. Some moved out of the way as Seifer Almasy, followed by Raijin and Fujin, walked into the cafeteria.

"Oh goody, it's the Disciplinary Committee making their rounds. We're all saved…from nothing." Skye murmured to the others as they snickered.

Fujin stopped just past their table and looked at her, "WHAT WAS THAT?" Her voice was loud and grating as usual.

Starr twisted a finger in her ear, "Ever heard of inside voices? Maybe you should give yourself a ticket for disturbing the peace, and assaulting everyone's ears with that obnoxious voice."

Fujin scowled, "YOU LITTLE-!" She stormed straight toward Starr. Starr quickly stood up ready to take her frustrations out on the one-eyed, loud mouth bitch.

Raijin suddenly blocked Fujin and held her back, "Chill Fujin! She ain't worth it, ya know? It'd look bad for us if a cat fight broke out in the cafeteria between one of us and another student! We're supposed to be keeping order and stuff, not fighting, ya know?" Fujin glared at him then kicked him in the shin, "SHUT UP RAIJIN!" she yelled. Raijin howled in pain grabbing his shin and hopped up and down on one foot.

Everyone else laughed except Seifer and Squall. Skye looked over at Seifer upon realizing he wasn't reprimanding his lackeys for their behavior; he was staring at Squall with a smug smirk on his face. Starr noticed it as well as she sat back down and both women glanced over at Squall who had been silent the whole time. He was simply glaring back at Seifer with an intense gaze in his crystal blue eyes. Both men stared at each other without saying anything, the tension between them was thick.

"They've been rivals for so long that they don't need words to speak, their eyes say it all." Quistis whispered. She had been keeping a close eye on both students, lest another fight break out between the two. Squall had already ended up in the infirmary once before because of their childish rivalry, she wasn't about to let it happen again on her watch. As an instructor it was her job to make sure her students stayed safe, though these two were particularly exhausting.

Seifer turned away putting his hands on his hips, "Fujin, Raijin! Let's go." he ordered.

"YES SIR."

"Right, boss!"

Seifer looked over his shoulder at Zell grinning, "There's nothing interesting here, just the chicken wuss's hot dog dilemma."

Zell jumped up smacking his hand over his bicep and made the 'up yours' gesture with his arms, "Screw you, Seifer!" he yelled.

Seifer, Raijin and Fujin walked out the cafeteria laughing mockingly. Zell sat back down with his arms folded, "Tch! Assholes. They're just a bunch of idiots with superiority complexes. They're not better than anyone else."

Selphie piped up, "Why do you let him get away with it, Zell? Just beat him up! Like this! 1! 2!" Selphie swung her fists and ended up hitting Rinoa in the arm.

"Ow!" Rinoa rubbed her arm.

"Sorry!"

Zell shook his head, "Because you can't fight in Garden Selphie, you'll get kicked out."

Selphie lowered her arms blinking then giggled scratching the back of her head, "Oh yeah…I knew that, hehe."

Squall suddenly stepped away from the pillar and started to walk out, "I'm going back to my dorm, I'll see you guys later." He glanced at Starr as he passed the table then exited the cafeteria.

Everyone resumed talking afterward but Starr stayed quiet. After a few minutes she stood, "I'm going back to my room too." She walked away without saying anything else as Skye watched her. "_This is depressing her more than I thought, I guess I really screwed things up. I hope she can forgive me_."

Rinoa took a seat where Starr had been sitting and nudged Skye, "Maybe you should have a talk with Starr, she seems really down over something."

Skye shook her head, "I think I should leave Starr alone for a while, she's just having a bad day."

Quistis looked concerned, "I hope this isn't going to interfere with today's mission."

Skye shrugged not really listening as she stood up. She wanted to talk to Starr, but decided to wait until Starr was ready to talk to her.

"Don't tell me you're leaving too." Selphie whined.

Skye gave her a little smile, "Sorry, I'm not really in the mood for talking right now. I just want to be alone for a while."

Irvine suddenly put his arm around her, "Can I come too? Alone time is always more fun with company."

Skye blushed then smacked him across the face, "Y-you pervert!" She angrily stormed out of the cafeteria in a huff. Irvine rubbed his cheek grinning sheepishly, "You know, I think I asked for that."

Selphie giggled, "You always ask for it, Irvine!"

Irvine looked at the doorway even though Skye was already gone, "_Yeah, but it seems to hurt more when it's coming from her_." he thought to himself.

* * *

Starr stood in her room staring out the window at Balamb, Zell's hometown. "_I envy Zell_." she thought. "_So close to home, and family…the only family I have left is Irvine. Not very comforting_." She sighed softly and watched the ocean just past Balamb, the sparkling blue water made her feel calm inside. She suddenly noticed someone walking on the beach, someone with long, flowing brown hair. Starr took a closer look, "Skye?" She rushed out of her room and left the building heading for the beach.

Skye walked slowly along the beach allowing the waves to rush up against her feet and ankles. She carried her shoes in her hand, the sand felt warm beneath her feet. She took a seat in the sand and watched the boats dock at Balamb's harbor.

"Skye!"

She turned at the sound of her name being called and saw Starr running up the beach to her. Starr took a seat next to Skye, her dark brown hair swayed in the breeze.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Skye asked.

Starr stared straight ahead at the water, "Yeah."

They remained quiet for a few moments as they watched the waves roll along the ocean's surface. Skye finally looked at Starr and broke the silence, "Do you want to talk? You know you can always talk to me." Starr remained quiet, still watching the water. Skye sighed then gasped suddenly, "Oh crap!" Starr looked at her startled, "What's wrong?" Skye jumped up struggling to get her shoes on, "I almost forgot, we have a mission today! We'll be late if we don't hurry!" Starr jumped up dusting the sand off her pants and both girls started running back to Garden as fast as they could.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us." Squall remarked as Skye and Starr ran up panting. They were a little late despite their rushing. "We're sorry! We were down by the beach and lost track of time. Not to mention we had to stop and get more ammo for Skye's gun. In case she ran out again..." Starr added with an accusing glance at Skye. Skye laughed nervously scratching the back of her head.

Zell looked at them, "What were you doing on the beach, anyway? Hey, were you wearing bikinis and splashing each other? Hahaha-ow!" Starr smacked Zell in the back of the head, "Jeez Zell, you're as bad as my brother." Zell grinned chuckling mischievously.

Squall shook his head and folded his arms, "Anyway, you guys are with me, Zell and Seifer." Skye cringed at the thought of being in the same group as Seifer; he may be kind of cute, but he had the worst kind of personality. "Damn. Well, who's leader?" Squall looked away scowling and didn't say anything. The girls looked at Zell; he frowned, looking less pleased than Squall, "Well, it's uh…"

"Me." a familiar voice said.

Skye and Starr turned around, Seifer was walking up to the group grinning his usual smug grin. Fujin and Raijin were close behind as always.

"Great." Starr muttered under her breath. "Please don't tell me those two are coming." Having Seifer was bad enough, and after what happened in the cafeteria that morning she definitely didn't want to be around Fujin.

Fujin looked at her with a frown, there was a hint of disdain in her eye, "NO, WE ARE HERE TO SEE SEIFER OFF."

"Yeah, he's gonna become a SeeD today, ya know?" Raijin added. Squall scoffed but said nothing. Seifer was about to say something to him when Quistis walked up to the group, "Alright Group B, are you ready to go?"

They nodded and she led them to the parking lot where a Garden van awaited them. Raijin and Fujin had followed them and stood back as Seifer got in.

"Don't worry boss, you'll make it this time. You're way better than them, ya know?"

"THEY CAN'T COMPARE TO YOUR GREATNESS."

As the door was sliding closed Zell flipped them off with both hands and a big grin on his face, "Suck it, assholes!"

Raijin and Fujin became wide-eyed with shock. "YOU SON OF A-!"

The door slammed shut as everyone but Squall, Seifer and Quistis burst out laughing. Quistis quickly put her hand over her face pretending to adjust her glasses but was actually hiding an amused smile and trying not to laugh; she needed to maintain a professional appearance right now. "Zell, please behave yourself." He shrugged snickering mischievously as the van started up and they were taken to the Balamb harbor where a vessel was waiting to take them to the battleground in Dollet.

* * *

After explaining the plan to the students Quistis was giving her finishing speech, "Now remember, exercise extreme caution. This is much more dangerous than your training." she explained. "You are among the finest SeeDs in training, that's why you were picked. But that's no reason to get over-confident."

Zell butted in, "If this is the finest then why is Seifer here?"

Seifer flipped him off, "Shut the hell up, chicken wuss! I'm better than your pathetic ass!"

Zell stood raising his fists, "You wanna start something, bastard?"

Seifer stood as well, "Bring it on!"

Quistis rose and shouted, "Stop it now! Both of you!"

Zell and Seifer glared at each other then sat down again. Starr looked at Quistis, "Qui-I mean, Instructor Trepe?"

Quistis looked at her as she sat back down, "Yes, Starr?"

"Can Skye and I go up top?"

Quistis nodded, "Sure, we're done explaining so go ahead." Starr stood and Skye followed as they maneuvered through the narrow space towards the door. "Don't fall off, girlies." Seifer said as they started to pass him. "Wouldn't want to have to jump in and save your sorry asses." Despite the rude remark, his eyes seemed to wander down below their waists to the very asses he didn't want to have to save. He didn't seem to notice Squall's heated glare.

Skye started to pass him then suddenly smacked him in the back of the head and rushed to the door calling back, "Like we'd want you to, asshole!"

"Bitch!" Seifer yelled after them as they ran out laughing.

They made their way to the hatch and climbed up the ladder; a strong gust of wind welcomed them as they opened it. The two climbed out and stood on the deck watching the water zip by beneath the speeding vessel. Their ponytails flailed wildly in the wind blowing about their faces. Skye grabbed hers and held it down looking over at Starr, "Any particular reason you wanted to come up here? Besides to get out of a space too small to share with Seifer and his ego?"

Starr smiled at Skye a little then looked down starting to speak, "Actually I…" She stopped at the sound of the hatch opening. Squall poked his head out, "Quistis said we should be arriving soon." He opened it all the way and climbed out walking over to stand next to Starr and Skye staring straight ahead. Starr blushed lightly as Squall stood closer to her. He folded his arms keeping his gaze on the horizon, "It's...kind of cool up here...isn't it?" He spoke as if the words were forced.

Starr looked up at him then looked down hiding a shy smile, "Y-yeah, I've never been on a ship like this before..."

Squall nodded, "Me either."

A moment of awkward silence followed. The conversation was over almost as quickly as it had started. Skye stood behind them watching and shook her head in disappointment sighing heavily; the sigh was carried away with the wind. "_That's just sad..._"

Squall pointed ahead and broke the silence, "There it is." They watched as a small speck of land became larger and larger as they drew closer. Smoke rose from it in several different places, large explosions could be seen all over.

Seifer's voice seemed to come from nowhere, "Now that's my kind of battle…"

They turned around seeing Seifer and Zell had come up as well. Seifer grinned and had a battle hungry look in his eyes; he looked disturbingly eager to join in on the fighting. As the vessel drew closer another explosion occurred and the whole area seemed to shudder. Everyone was at the front of the deck now, an uneasy tension seemed to hang in the air around the four friends. They were about to enter their first real battle.

Skye looked at Starr, "Excited or nervous?"

Starr shrugged giving Skye a small smile, "A little of both, I guess…"

Skye reached over to take her friend's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "We'll be together, it'll be alright as long as we have each other." Starr smiled at Skye and nodded giving her hand a return squeeze. The vessel pulled up to the shore crashing on land causing Skye and Starr to stumble and grab the rail.

"I told you not to fall off." Seifer smirked as they just glared at him. A voice called up to them from below, "Garden Group B! Please hurry down!" They all looked overboard to see Xu, who had explained the battle plan, standing on the shore next to Quistis waiting for them. Squall, Seifer, and Zell walked to the hatch and headed down but Starr and Skye stayed behind.

Skye looked at Starr sensing there was still something she wanted to say. "Hey, you going to be ok? You've been really down since that thing in the training center."

Starr nodded, "I'm fine. Just don't worry about it." It was too late to talk about it now anyway.

Skye took her friend by the shoulders, "You know I can't do that. You're my best friend, and if something is bothering you I want you to talk to me about it."

Starr looked at Skye then sighed, "Well, that thing with Squall…I'm worried he'll think I'm annoying now. It's bothersome to have someone with a crush following you around all the time. Like Irvine does with you."

"Uh, I see what you mean…" Not that she disliked Irvine, just his annoying flirting.

Starr looked down, "Things will be really awkward now. What if he feels the same way about me that you feel about Irvine?"

Skye scoffed, "Oh please, I think he's started to pay more attention to you. I even caught him sneaking looks at you in the cafeteria. Plus I think the real reason he came up here was to try to talk to you. It fell kind of flat, but at least he tried. Maybe he likes you too now and he's just too shy to admit it. You should have told him how you felt a long time ago."

Starr smiled at her friend and hugged her, "Thanks Skye, you really are a good friend. And you're not just saying that to make me feel better since we're possibly rushing to our deaths in battle, right?"

"Uh…"

Seifer's voice came from below and interrupted their conversation, "Hey wenches! Get your slow asses down here!" Skye looked overboard at him, "Shut the hell up Seifer, we don't have to listen to you!" Starr joined her, "Yeah!"

Seifer shook his head and looked up grinning, "Why girls, I'm hurt. Have you forgotten already? I'm the leader of this sorry ass group!"

They had forgotten for a moment, and regretted being reminded. Skye put a foot on the railing and grinned at her friend, "Well, shall we?" Starr followed Skye's example, "Yes, let's." They boosted themselves up into the air effortlessly and leap over the railing landing on the beach below in crouched positions. Zell folded his arms as they stood, "Tch, show offs…I could do that, I just don't want to."

Xu cleared her throat and looked at the map in her hands, "Well, now that that's over…Garden Group B, you are stationed at the cliffs over there." She turned around and pointed to some cliffs by the edge of the island. "Your mission is to prevent the enemy from advancing on to a base stationed up there. Not the most glamorous of missions I know, but suitable enough for rookies. Remain there until the battle is over and be careful of enemy attacks."

Seifer unsheathed his gunblade and swung it, "Alright! Let's go!" He took off for the cliffs without waiting for the others.

"Him and his love for battle…" Xu mumbled shaking her head. "He tried to become a SeeD once already but failed due to his inability to follow orders and his eagerness to fight." She turned to face the others, "Well, you should get going before he completely leaves you behind."

Quistis looked at them now as a friend and not an instructor, "Be careful you guys, come back safely."

Squall turned to face the way Seifer had gone, "Come on, let's follow Seifer."

"Whoo hoo!" Zell shouted excitedly. "Let's go kick some Galbadian ass!"

Xu and Quistis watched as the group ran off to their appointed position and into a small wooded area just before the cliffs. Quistis closed her eyes and lowered her head, "Please, stay safe everyone..." she whispered.

* * *

The group ran for their destination passing up massacred bodies of what appeared to be enemy soldiers along the way. "Won't be too hard to find Seifer, just follow the trail of dead bodies!" Zell yelled.

Soon they saw Seifer up ahead fighting an enemy soldier; he quickly cut the man down then turned to face them, "About time you got here, you're too slow!" The group ran up to him trying to catch their breaths. "If you hadn't run ahead of us you wouldn't have needed to wait." Starr grumbled. He ignored her and turned to face the path leading up through the trees, "That's the way to the cliffs, but you better keep your guard up. These Galbadian soldiers might be too much for you kids."

Zell gritted his teeth in anger, "You're really pissing me off, Seifer! You think that just because you're a year older and leader of our group you're better than us!"

Seifer looked at Zell smirking, "No, I KNOW I'm better than you…" He turned and ran up the path without waiting for them again.

Zell stomped his foot, "DAMN IT! He's really getting on my nerves! I'd love to kick his smug ass!" Squall put his hand on Zell's shoulder, "Calm down! Don't let Seifer get to you, that's exactly what he wants." Zell mumbled a few curses and kicked the ground but calmed down a bit. Squall patted his shoulder and looked around at all three of them, "We should get going. We're to stay at the cliffs until the battle is over. Let's hold our ground until then and deal with any enemies that come our way and keep them from going forward. Everyone ready?" The others nodded.

"_How the hell did Seifer become captain_?" Starr thought. "_It should have been Squall, he's a natural-born leader. And way cooler_." She smiled. Squall looked her way and she quickly stopped smiling and looked to the side feeling embarrassed that he had seen it. He eyed her for a second then turned to face the way Seifer had gone. "Ok, let's go." He took off and the others followed close behind. They spotted the cliffs through the trees just ahead. "We're almost there." Squall called out.

Suddenly a few Galbadian soldiers ambushed them from both sides catching the group off guard. "Looks like Seifer missed some!" Zell shouted executing a mach kick to one and sent him flying into a tree. As he attempted to get up Zell rushed forward bringing his knee up into his chin causing his head to snap back and his neck to break killing him instantly. Squall drew his gunblade and slashed his opponent across his chest causing the man to stumble back grabbing his wound; Squall kicked him in the stomach and he bent over in pain giving Squall the opportunity to take his opponent's head off. Starr ducked down just dodging an opponent thrusting their sword at her then swung up with her blade from below knocking their weapon up and throwing them off-balance. She slammed her sword blaster into his chest and pulled the trigger blasting his chest open. Skye leap back to gain distance and whipped her gun out from its holster pointing it at the enemy rushing her and fired; there was a sudden explosion upon impact that killed the remaining enemy and sent everyone else flying.

Skye sat up groaning and shook her head, "W-what the hell kind of ammo did Irvine put in here?" She checked the ammo in the chamber, "Demolition ammo? What was he thinking? That's way too dangerous for close up combat!"

Zell sat up rubbing his head, "Then do us a favor and don't shoot anything near us!"

Skye emptied out the chamber to replace the bullets with some less destructive ones and blinked noticing two of them were empty, "There's two bullets fired, I only took one shot. Did he fire it? How could he not tell he put the wrong ammo in?"

Starr shook her head sighing, "Knowing my brother and how simple he is sometimes, he probably thought that's how strong your gun normally is."

"That's horrible."

"What? That I would say that about my own brother?"

Skye stood dusting the back of her coat off. "No, that you're probably right…"

Starr rubbed her bottom which had absorbed most of the impact when she landed. "_My ass is going to be so sore tomorrow. If I make it to tomorrow._" she thought. A black gloved hand suddenly appeared in front of her face. She looked up to see Squall standing over her offering her his hand, "Come on." She blushed lightly and took his hand. He helped her to her feet and they held hands for a couple of seconds looking into each others eyes before letting go. "Thanks Squall." she said smiling. He nodded to her and turned to face the others. Skye replaced the demolition bullets with the regular ammo she'd gotten earlier and closed the chamber. "Alright, let's go." Squall said. They continued their advance up the path to the cliffs remaining alert for anymore enemy attacks.

* * *

Squall and the others came to the end of the trail leading to a cliff protruding from the mountainside that overlooked a beach below. Seifer was crouched on the edge looking down with his gunblade stuck into the ground in front of him, his long coat fluttered in the breeze behind him. "Nothing going on here." he muttered. "No enemies, no action…I was in the mood for a fight." He looked at the others, "And who the hell is causing explosions? You trying to blow the place up? This whole area shuddered, I thought it would collapse!"

Everyone looked at Skye at the same time. She blinked looking around at them, "I-it wasn't my fault, it was Irvine!" she yelled.

Seifer stood resting his gunblade on his shoulder and turned to face the group, "Why don't you be more careful, girl? It's fine with me if you get yourself killed but not if I get caught up in it too."

Skye scowled and started to go at Seifer but Squall stopped her, "Just ignore him…" He glared at Seifer but said nothing to him. Seifer sighed and looked back at the horizon, "I can't stand this boredom, I just want to fight!" he said to no one in particular.

Skye rolled her eyes and muttered, "What an addict. Bet he'd rather fight than have sex any day." Seifer glanced over his shoulder, "Hmmph, fighting or screwing I'm sure I'd be unsatisfied if either was with you." Skye's and Starr's jaws dropped and even Squall looked surprised as Zell grabbed his mouth to contain a burst of laughter.

Skye scowled angrily and grabbed the hilt of her gun ready to draw it from its holster, "Why don't we find out how 'unsatisfying' I am, asshole?" She was extremely tempted to shoot the smug bastard.

Seifer turned around with a mischievous grin on his face, "In which field? I could blow you away in both." Skye's turned red, not even Irvine spoke to her that way. Seifer looked over at Starr, "Why don't you join in too, sweetheart? I don't mind two on one. I could take both of you for a ride..."

Starr gasped in shock as her face practically glowed red with embarrassment. Seifer laughed, "You're pretty cute when you're embarrassed." Squall suddenly stepped forward and stood in front of Starr and Skye scowling in anger, "Shut the hell up, Seifer!" he shouted. Seifer looked at Squall, "What are you going to do about it?"

Squall clenched his fists but stood his ground, "Nothing, because I know you're just trying to start a fight. And I'm not going for it." Though he obviously wanted to floor the bastard; he discreetly took deep breaths to calm himself. Seifer frowned deeply, disappointed he had been figured out. He then shrugged and turned back around, "Hmmph, it was worth a shot. Figured I might get at least one of those two things out of it."

"A-as if!" Skye shouted.

Suddenly Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa came running up from the direction ahead of Squall and the others, they were Garden Group A. "What are you guys doing here?" Starr asked in surprise. Irvine motioned over his shoulder back the way they had come, "We're stationed up ahead to protect the base there in case enemy troops made it past you. We heard an explosion and came to check it out. I-uh, I mean, we were worried that you guys were in trouble."

Selphie giggled, "He was worried about YOU Skye! Mmph!" Skye blushed as Irvine grabbed Selphie's mouth from behind covering the lower half of her face to silence her, "Quiet time, Selphie!" They struggled with each other as Rinoa walked up to the others, "So what was that explosion anyway?"

Seifer scoffed, "That dumb broad's gun." he said motioning toward Skye with his head. Skye flipped him off then looked back at them, "Well, someone loaded my gun with demolition ammo…" she said as she glanced at Irvine accusingly. Irvine blinked letting go of Selphie's mouth and she gasped for air. "You mean, that's not your gun's usual strength?" he asked.

Starr rolled her eyes, "Told you…"

Irvine laughed nervously scratching the back of his head, "Heh, s-sorry..."

There was a sudden outbreak of gunfire and shouting nearby somewhere back the way Squall and the others had come. Everyone turned around as Seifer grinned, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He suddenly took off towards the sounds of battle, his long coat trailing behind him.

Squall shouted after him, "Seifer, wait! We're supposed to stay here!" He started to go after him but Zell grabbed his arm, "Let the him go Squall, he's the one not following orders so he's the one who'll get in trouble. Remember what Xu said? Don't risk your chance for that asshole." Squall looked at Zell then pulled his arm from his grasp and walked in the other direction scowling; he didn't go after Seifer.

"Guess it's not much of a competition if your adversary bails before it's all over." Rinoa said watching him. "Speaking of which, we'd better get back to our post before we get in trouble." She turned and started to walk back in the direction of their own post as Selphie followed her.

Irvine looked down, "I think I'm going to stay here…" he said quietly, not following them. Selphie turned around to face him, "What? You can't leave me and Rinoa all alone! We'd totally get our butts kicked if the enemy attacked!" Rinoa looked at her with an annoyed expression at the implication they were weak, though she was aware it was probably true. Selphie looked thoughtful, then her face lit up as something seemed to dawn on her, "Oh! Actually, I think it's a good idea. Zell can come with us instead."

Rinoa looked surprised, "What?" Selphie motioned to her and Zell to come closer then started whispering to them. The three of them glanced at Starr and Squall, then over to Skye and Irvine. The girls giggled and Zell scratched the back of his head looking clueless, but went along with it anyway. Selphie waved to the others, "Bye guys! We'll see you back at Garden!" Before the other four could say anything the three of them ran off.

"What…was that about?" Skye asked staring after them. Starr shook her head, "I'm pretty sure I have a good idea…" She looked over at Squall, he seemed to have a good idea as well. He stood with his arms folded and his head down. He glanced at Starr and saw her looking at him. Squall quickly turned but Starr thought she saw a hint of red on his cheeks.

Skye shook her head sighing and walked over to the edge of the cliff looking down at the beach below. "Be careful." Irvine cautioned with a hint of concern in his voice. "It's fine." Skye said, disregarding his warning.

Starr walked up next to Skye and let out a sigh, "Seifer was right, it's kind of boring here…" There was a sudden loud rumbling, cracking sound. "W-what was that?" Starr backed up from the edge quickly and turned around to look at the area around them. Squall and Irvine were looking around as well with their hands on their weapons.

Skye turned with her back to the edge of the ledge she was standing on glancing around nervously. "I-I don't know, but I heard there were monsters out here. Maybe-"

*Crack!*

Skye suddenly let out a scream.

Starr whirled around in time to see the ledge Skye was standing on give out beneath her feet as her legs became caught up in the crumbled, broken rocks; she started dropping straight down. The explosion had weakened the edge of the cliff and Starr and Skye's combined weight caused it to give out. Starr gasped and dashed forward grabbing for Skye's hand, "I got y-aaah!" The momentum of Skye's fall was too much and Starr was pulled head first over the edge after her friend. Her head hit a rocky protrusion and everything grew hazy as she lost her grip on Skye.

Squall and Irvine rushed forward but were too late to grab them as they quickly fell out of reach. "Starr! Skye!" The girls fell amongst the debris and hit the ground hard as they landed on the beach below unconscious.

* * *

Skye groaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. Her head throbbed and her body ached all over. It took her a moment to regain her senses; she dug her fingers into the hot sand beneath her and heard the sound of the waves crashing on the shore just behind her as her mind cleared. Skye gasped and quickly propped herself up on her elbows grunting with the effort and looked around for Starr, "Starr?" She saw her lying several feet away, she was on her side with her back to Skye and remained unmoving. Skye started to panic, she couldn't tell if Starr was ok or not. She tried to get up then let out a shriek as a sharp pain shot up her right leg. "Ahh!" She laid back with a whimper panting quickly then slowly sat back up again taking hold of her pant leg. Her heart pounding rapidly, she carefully pulled it up to get a look at her leg; she could tell the shin bone was snapped from the protrusion beneath the skin. Disregarding her own condition, she gritted her teeth and turned onto her stomach pulling herself over to Starr and shook her gently. "Starr, wake up! Starr!" There was no response. Skye was overcome with a feeling of dread as she pulled Starr onto her back. Starr eyes were open, but they stared straight ahead into nothing. They were dull and glazed, and her head was bleeding badly from a deep gash. Skye gasped, "Starr! Hang in there, Starr!" She wasn't sure anything she said was even getting through to her. Skye was helpless to save her friend.

Starr stared up into the sky through half-open eyes; her vision was blurry and it was hard to see. Her head ached badly and she couldn't move. She could hear Skye calling her name though it sounded far away or muffled. She tried to speak but couldn't, and her body wouldn't respond. Two other figures suddenly appeared. She heard Skye speak to them, "Starr's hurt, she needs help! Go find a medic, quick!" One of them spoke and she recognized Irvine's voice, "But you're-!"

"Don't worry about me, just go!"

He ran off quickly while Skye and the other person remained at her side. Squall knelt beside her, she could just barely make out his face but she could see his concern. He took her hand in his, "Starr, hang in there ok? Just hold on! " But she couldn't stay awake any longer. His voice echoed in her head as her vision started to go black. The image of Squall's face remained for a few seconds then faded as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Starr winced as she opened her eyes to a bright light. As her vision adjusted she found herself staring at the ceiling of the Garden infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki was standing by her bed looking at a chart. She looked at Starr seeing she was awake and smiled, "You're finally awake, how are you feeling?"

Starr groaned, "My head hurts. A lot." It felt as if a war was going on inside her skull. Dr. Kadowaki nodded, "You took quite a blow to the head and needed stitches. You also have some internal bruising but it seems you're going to pull through, though it's going to take some time. You're going to be hurting for a while." She smiled at Starr, "You're extremely lucky, you know. If you had gotten help any later things would have been worse. " Dr. Kadowaki stepped out into the hallway, "She's come to, you can see her now."

Irvine rushed into the room and hugged his sister, "Starr, I was so worried! It was hard enough losing Mom, Dad and Catlin, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too!"

Starr wrapped her arms around him hugging back, "I'm ok Irv, really. You won't get rid of me so easily." The hug was a bit painful, but she didn't want to tell him. She was grateful she was there and able to hug her brother.

Irvine pulled back chuckling and wiped his eyes, "Yeah, you're definitely a tough one. You're my little sister after all." he sniffed. The two siblings smiled affectionately at each other. Someone suddenly cleared their throat behind Irvine. They looked at the doorway to see Squall standing there. "Hey."

Starr tried to sit up but the throbbing pain in her head forced her back down. Dr. Kadowaki put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't try to move too fast, sweetie. Your injury is still pretty bad." Starr nodded and settled back into the pillow. Dr. Kadowaki adjusted her bed for her so she was sitting up a little then left to check on something else. Squall looked over at Irvine but said nothing. Irvine looked back at him then got the silent message, "Oh! Uh, I'm gonna go. I wanted to check up on Skye." He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead then walked out.

Squall waited until Irvine had left then walked over to Starr's bedside. "How do you feel?" he asked as he took a seat in the chair by her bed. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap, "I'm ok, just pretty sore…" She suddenly gasped and looked at him, "Skye! Is she ok?"

Squall nodded, "She's pretty banged up; her shin bone snapped in the fall and they had to reset the bone, but the doctor said she'll be ok. She's just not going to be walking anytime soon."

Starr winced, "Poor Skye, that sounds painful."

"She was too busy worrying about you to think about her own pain. You have a pretty good friend you know, you're lucky to have someone you're so close with." He almost sounded envious, but did he envy her, or Skye?

Starr smiled, "Yeah, I know." Her smile faded as she looked down with a sigh, "I'm sorry for letting everyone down, we should have been more careful…"

Squall shook his head, "You guys didn't let anyone down. Plus we won. We still did our job and everyone made it home safely." he cleared his throat, "Or, alive at least…"

Starr looked back at him, "And Seifer?"

Squall frowned, "He disobeyed his orders and abandoned his post leaving his team behind. He won't become a SeeD this year either. He's pretty pissed off now."

Starr smiled thinking to herself, "_Serves that asshole right!_" She quickly lost the smile before Squall saw. "So, where are the others?" she asked.

"Talking to Headmaster Cid. Looks like they all became SeeDs."

She let out a sigh of relief, "At least none of them got hurt too, I'm glad everyone made it back ok. Especially yo…" she quickly stopped herself and looked down blushing. He suddenly put his hand on hers. She looked at him and their eyes met. He started to say something when Dr. Kadowaki suddenly walked in and he pulled his hand back quickly.

Dr. Kadowaki looked up from her chart, "Well Starr, according to the x-rays the damage isn't too severe but I'd like to run some more tests. Is that ok?" Starr smiled and nodded but deep down she was pissed, "_Damn doctor! You ruined it_!"

After Dr. Kadowaki ran a few simple tests she smiled at Starr, "Well you don't seem to be suffering memory loss or any other neurological problems. Looks like you're going to be just fine, you really are a lucky girl. You just need to get some rest and let your head wound heal." She gave Starr a pat on the shoulder then left again. Starr hoped it was for good this time. She looked at Squall who had remained quiet the whole time, he had a slight frown on his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He looked up at her, "I…don't have a get well present." he said quietly, he seemed to feel guilty about it.

Starr smiled, "That's ok, you visiting is enough. I didn't think you liked me much…" He looked at her confused, "What? Of course I do." he said. Starr mentally smacked her forehead, she felt stupid for having said that.

Squall looked thoughtful for a moment, then reached up behind his neck and unhooked the silver chain he was wearing. Hanging at the bottom was a silver medallion shaped like a lion's head. "Here, you can have this." He stood and moved to the side of the bed hooking it behind her neck; she got goosebumps as his hands brushed against her skin.

Starr smiled at him shyly, "Thank you." She lifted it in her hand and looked down at the lion medallion in her palm; it reminded her of him - proud, brave, and noble.

Squall looked to the side scratching the back of his head, "It's not much…" he murmured. Starr shook her head, "It's great, thank you so much." He looked back to her and smiled. Starr's heart fluttered in her chest as her cheeks flushed. "_He's actually smiling! He's never smiled before_." she thought. They stared into each others eyes and Starr felt a warmth in her chest.

Squall suddenly started to turn and the smile disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared. "You're uh, probably tired, I should let you rest." He started to walk out of the room.

"Squall, wait."

He turned around, "Hmm?"

Starr looked down shyly, mumbling something. Squall walked back over and leaned in close to her, "What?" She suddenly reached up wrapping her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes blushing deeply, "I said, 'I love you'…" His eyes widened as she pressed her lips to his. He hesitated then, then closed his eyes and caressed her cheek kissing her deeply.

* * *

Irvine walked into Skye's room, she was sitting in bed reading a book. Her right leg was wrapped in a cast with a few signatures from the others on it. He kept his arm behind his back hiding a bouquet. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Skye looked up from her book, "I'm alright I guess. What about Starr? Has she woken up yet?" Irvine smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, the doctor told me she's going to be alright." Skye sighed in relief setting her book on her lap, "I'm so glad. I was really worried about her."

Irvine walked over to her bed handing the flowers to her, "We all were." Skye took them smiling and smelled them as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "Thanks Irvine, they're beautiful."

He brushed a strand of hair from her face and behind her ear smiling, "So are you." he said softly.

She looked up blushing lightly then sighed quietly and set the flowers down on the bedside table not meeting his gaze. "Thank you." Though she said that, it sounded half-hearted.

He stopped smiling, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

Irvine sighed, "I always seem to bother you, though I don't really mean to. It must be troublesome to have someone you don't like around all the time. I guess I'll leave you alone then." He started to get up but Skye suddenly put her hand on his before he stood, "Wait…" He looked back at her and settled back down.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just…you flirt with women so much that I don't feel like you're serious. If it's not me you're hitting on it's someone else. It's hard to take someone like that seriously." She really did want to though, but she wouldn't admit it. If it really was just a game to him...

The thought made her heart ache.

Irvine smiled chuckling softly, "It is a bad habit, I've had it for a long time." He suddenly looked serious, "But since I've met you I don't feel as serious about it anymore, I don't know anyone like you. I never thought my sister would find such an amazing woman to be her friend. I get rejected plenty of times, but it doesn't hurt as much as when you reject me. Somehow it makes me want to try even harder."

Skye just shook her head with a little smile, "You are persistent aren't you?" Irvine grinned and shrugged, "I wouldn't get anywhere if I wasn't." He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise at the bold move. His kiss was loving and gentle and made her heart beat faster.

Irvine pulled back smiling and touched her cheek gently stroking it with his thumb, "Still don't think I'm serious?" he asked softly. Skye blushed then took his face in her hands pulling him close again and looked into his eyes, "Shut up and kiss me you pervert." Irvine felt elated as he leaned back in and they resumed their kiss that he had always longed for.

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Squall stood at Starr's bedside, "I have to go now, I need to talk to Headmaster Cid and see about whether you're a SeeD or not." Starr shook her head sadly, "I don't think you need to do that." Squall furrowed his eyebrows, "What? Why not?" She looked down sighing heavily, "Because I wasn't even there for the whole battle, I ended up being carted off before it was even over. Why would I become a SeeD?"

"Because it's your actions that count." A kind voice suddenly said.

Starr and Squall looked in the direction of the voice, Headmaster Cid stood in the doorway smiling.

"What do you mean?" Starr asked.

He walked over to her bedside, "In the time you were there you fought bravely and followed the orders of your superiors. You showed courage and maturity, those are the true actions of a SeeD. It's ok if you weren't there the whole time, it's the actions you took while you were there that matter." (probably not true, but it's fictional so who cares?)

Starr's face brightened with a smile, "Thank you so much, Headmaster."

He nodded, "I'm just sorry you won't be able to attend the party tonight with the others, you shouldn't be alone during such a happy occasion."

Squall cleared his throat, "I'll uh, I'll stay with her."

"And I'll stay with Skye." Irvine said as he walked in.

Headmaster Cid smiled at them, "How nice of you boys. It's good to see my students being such gentlemen."

Irvine smiled bashfully, "Heh, y-yeah well...ahem. By the way Headmaster, I was actually looking for you. I was wondering if Skye will have to try again to become a SeeD."

Cid shook his head, "No, because as of today Starr Kinneas and Skye Amari are both SeeDs."

Starr was filled with excitement, she and her friend were both SeeDs. "Really!? Alright! Oww!" She grabbed her head wincing in pain.

"Calm down, you'll make yourself pass out again." Irvine fussed.

Cid reached out taking her hand and placed a pin with the symbol of the Garden in it. "Congratulations, Starr. Now, I think I'll go see your friend Skye and give her the good news." He nodded to the others then walked out heading down the hall for Skye's room.

Irvine gently stroked Starr's hair down the side of her head, "Proud of you, kid." She touched his hand and pressed the side of her face into his palm, "Thanks Irv." He stroked her cheek with his thumb then took his hand back and grinned, "I bet you're just as happy that you don't have to try again next year with Seifer."

Starr laughed, "You have no idea. I bet he'll flip when he finds out we all became SeeDs and he didn't."

Squall leaned down and kissed Starr on the cheek, "I'll go find the others and tell them the good news. I'll be back in a bit." He flashed her that rare smile before turning and heading out the door.

After Squall walked out Irvine looked down at his little sister raising an eyebrow, "Ahem?" Starr blushed and fidgeted nervously, "Uh, well…" He smiled and chuckled, "Don't worry, you're not the only one with a new boyfriend." Starr looked up at him surprised, "What?" Irvine grinned and gave her a wink. "I'm going back to Skye's room. You get some rest." He closed the door behind him as he left. Starr smiled and closed her eyes; she made herself comfortable as she waited for Squall to come back.

* * *

Skye looked down at the pin in her hand, the same one as Starr's. "You're serious? Thank you so much, Headmaster Cid!" Cid smiled gently patting her shoulder, "Congratulations Skye, I hope you get better soon." She nodded, "Thank you Headmaster, I really appreciate it."

Cid was walking out just as Irvine was coming back. He tipped his hat to Cid then walked over to Skye, "How are you feeling, excited?"

Skye grinned, "Like Zell getting a hot dog."

He chuckled and sat beside Skye putting his arm around her and laid back with her; she laid her head against his shoulder getting comfortable.

"Squall and Starr hooked up."

Skye looked up at him, "Really? It's about time! I told her she should have said something sooner."

"She didn't, you did." Irvine said with a grin. Squall had mentioned it to him during their wait in the infirmary.

Skye laughed, "Yeah…I'm still glad though." She snuggled up to him smiling and closed her eyes, "Aside from falling off a cliff and breaking my leg, this day didn't turn out so bad after all." Irvine her stroked hair and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah."

He hesitated a moment, "Hey Skye, when your leg heals do you think we could…you know?"

"Y-you pervert!"

*Slap!*

"Ow!"

* * *

Starr had fallen asleep waiting for Squall; she was awakened by the feeling of fingers brushing her bangs aside. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Squall standing over her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." he said.

She shook her head and held his hand to her cheek, "As long as it's you I don't mind." He stroked her cheek smiling that beautiful smile, "You should go back to sleep."

"I think I'd sleep better if you were with me…" she said shyly.

He blinked, "What?"

Starr scooted over making room for him and patted the space beside her. Squall hesitated a moment as his cheeks turned red, "O-oh…" He was adorable when he blushed.

"If you don't want to…"

He shook his head, "N-no, it's fine." He took a seat next to her lying back and she lay on her side resting her head on his chest. Squall gently put his arm under her neck and around her shoulder feeling a bit stiff at first then relaxed and rested his head against hers. Starr nuzzled him smiling happily, "I feel much better now." He looked down at her lifting her face and gave her a gentle kiss. She kissed him back then laid her head back down. Starr closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. Squall's fatigue from the long day finally got the best of him and he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Epilogue

Zell fidgeted in his uniform, "Damn this thing's uncomfortable, I don't see why I couldn't just wear my regular clothes." he grumbled.

Quistis adjusted her glasses, "Because that would be inappropriate at this ceremony. Besides, you look very handsome."

Zell blushed as Selphie and Rinoa giggled. He cleared his throat and folded his arms, "A-anyway, I wonder why Squall and Irvine didn't come. If I have to wear this stupid outfit they should too…"

Selphie grinned, "Because they wanted to be with Starr and Skye!"

Rinoa smiled, "It's about time those four got it together."

Quistis nodded in agreement, "Indeed."

Zell looked at all three of them, "There you go again, you guys aren't making sense. What's so important about those four and being together?"

Selphie gave Zell a smack on the back giggling, "You really are clueless aren't you, Zell?"

He grunted stumbling forward a bit, "Watch it, Selph!"

Quistis sighed smiling, "Not everyone can be experienced in the game."

Rinoa looked at her, "What game?" (Wait for it…wait for it…)

"The game of love."

The End

* * *

Cheesy ending is cheesy :p But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, even a little ^_^


End file.
